Beautiful Wolf
by BeautifulDreams42
Summary: I knew I was going to die. It was inevitable. I had to save Seth, the others and the squirming bronze haired child in Alec's arms. I watched as Aro sauntered forward and I braced myself for my doom. For death. My powers were use useless now.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Wolf

I staggered into the pounding sheets of glittering rain. The arctic wind zipped past me, spreading my hair outwards. I exhaled and stared at the white puff of air that my breath created in the midst of winter. My muscles tightened painfully from the cold, but I kept going ignoring the spasm of pain.

I could faintly hear them calling my name over the roar of the wind. I knew Abel would seek me much swifter than Tatum. Abel haplessly being a dangerously swift-footed vampire, and Tatum a fortunately slow-paced warlock.

The gnarled, sinister looking trees wrapped around me. My feet failed to run and I dove face first to the ground. My face stung as it collided with the soft earth. I wailed as a jet of ominous laughter navigated its way to my ringing ears.

"You shouldn't run young girl," Abel chuckled manically. "It is best for your well being."

I suppressed the urge to spit in his pasty white face. I rolled over to get a better angle of their faces. Abel like always was cackling away, Tatum on the other hand had a sympathetic expression glazed over his features.

"Lock her, Tatum." Abel ordered, his cackles ceasing.

My eyes widened, as I knew what that meant. My body was locked in place by invisible ropes that constricted even more firmly with each struggle. I was ready to unleash every strong force in me I could muster. Though, I was not as strong as Tatum or Abel, I wouldn't give up without a good fight.

"Dear child we've been through this many times," Abel sighed exasperatedly. "You learned not to cry for help, the consequences aren't exactly pleasant."

"She knows Abel," Tatum hissed coldly. "Now, Marie please listen."

"You must capture a hybrid. Her name is Renesmee Cullen. Her parents are Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen. She lives in Forks, Washington an insignificant town near the one you are heading for." Abel said rapidly and hushed, I barely caught the words. "We want her before March. Your father would pay the price if you don't manage to bring her. I don't really want this to happen but it isn't something we control. Our bosses decide that."

Tatum's face turned apologetic. "Your father would come up unscathed, Marie. I know you will not let anyone you care for get hurt. I trust you to seize the girl, she won't put up much of a fight. Good luck."

Though luck was not much on my side, I took his words in with sheer hope. For the safety and well-being of my father, I would complete the absurd task. Abel drew a dull beige folder with files inside from his cloak. He placed them on the ground gently. I assume that the folder had a boundless enchantment of waterproof because, the bullet-fast water droplets ricochet off the surface immediately.

"That folder contains all the information you need," Abel said. "Don't lose it, keep it for future reference. Oh, and know that we'll be watching."

"Now, we must leave, Marie. I hope you find her." Tatum drew in a sharp breath. "The Volturi won't be happy if you show up without the abnormal spawn."

If the Volturi were involved, they wouldn't waste a second in emitting pain to my family. I had more reason to fight for them.

"Know this Marie," Abel said, with a foreign tenderness laced in his voice. "We're not going to hurt you or anyone else. It was my coven's idea and I'm sorry for all of this. But if you don't get her, it doesn't just put you in jeopardy but us, too. We'll protect you from the Cullen's as best we can. They seem feral, I mean, they did create this little monster."

"Count on the girl," I finally spoke. "I shall have her by March. And thank you for your protection but was this whole chase really necessary?"

"Good now, release her, Tatum. We must tell the Volturi of her acceptance." They left in a hurry, leaving a blow of leaves to fall in their haste.

Then rain pelted as I grabbed the files.

That was why now I was heading towards this undersized reservation, with a gloomy ubiquitous shade. A reservation located off to the coast of Washington state, with a dense blanket of emerald trees of all sizes adjoining it. As I gazed out the window, the beauty was clear and astounding. I watched the Quillayute River twisting like a long, dark snake.

Forks was near, I knew that much. My mission was clear. It was a mission I would have to succeed flawlessly. And I would. I would not waste my time in delaying it, I would conquer all obstacles, I vowed to myself I would.

"Marie? Are you alright?" My mother's worried voice withdrew me from my spinning thoughts.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine." I lied smoothly. Lying was a skill I achieved effortlessly.

My sister peeked a sideways glance at me. She knew otherwise. I had been pouring myself onto those documents of the little spawn all week. She had snuck into my drawer and glanced through them. She had been hurt I didn't trust her with that information but she quickly got over it.

She had questioned me about Tatum and Abel several times, wanting to know more behind our relationship. I told her Tatum and Abel were more like slaves to this powerful coven that had stayed in secret for a long time. They were ruthless, sneaky and intelligent; after all, they managed not to get caught by the Volturi.

Abel and Tatum, much like my Uncle Martin, had debts with that coven. It had always reminded me of some mafia show except instead of guns they were equipped with razor-sharp teeth. Well, my Uncle Martin had been stuck in some bad problem. I had always cared for him like a second father and decided to help him, of course, he didn't know.

The coven ended up catching me; they said they wanted me in their collection. A collection of powerful people they owned, much like the Volturi. All gifted with a unique power. They threatened me countless times and soon I became their little puppet.

Tatum and Abel were more like my helpers, or protectors in a way. They gave me whatever new chore I had to do for the coven. I tried to leave but my grandmother told me otherwise, she wanted to destroy them from the inside. I was in the inside.

"We're officially in La Push," My mother squealed as we passed a wooden sign saying Welcome to La Push.

The town was small, with squat houses scattered about. There were barely any stores but enough to be entertaining. Bundles of teenager were pouring out of a russet bricked school.

"That's the school," My mother beamed. "I went to it when I was younger I told Gabby I was going to pick up Opal and Dylan up! I wonder if Olivia is back from New York, maybe you can catch up with John, Marie!"

"Yeah," My brother Declan chuckled. "'Cause they haven't sucked each other's face off in years."

"That was a long time ago," I hissed.

"Oh there they are!" My mom exclaimed loudly, she began honking at my old friends as they slithered there way towards us. "HEY! IT'S ME JANE! OPAL! DYLAN!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Opal ran towards the car, yanking the door open and slamming into me with so much force my body ached.

"Whoa," Dylan laughed. "Finally, decided to move to this gloomy town."

"Oh you've grown so much!" My mom shrieked.

"Ugh," Opal grunted in disgust sliding into the van.

"What?" I asked.

"The little steroid-pumped monitors that's what," She spat.

I turned back, as we pulled out of the parking lot just in time to see a pack of overly grown, muscled men.

A/N: Alright this is my new story. I have another about Kim and Jared but I'm not sure if I'll be finishing that one. There is going to be all the of the important characters from that one. This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. According to my timeline on my official Twilight guide the whole Volturi/ Renesmee scene thing happened on December 31 so this story is somewhere in the middle of January. Please review whether you liked it or thought it was lame.

~BeautifulDreams42


	2. Chapter 2 New Town

Chapter 2 New Town

I couldn't quite shake off the image of the tan, muscled men out of my mind. I felt a peculiar, unexplainable draw to them or one perhaps. It has been irking me to keep my head turned and to have my eyes fixed on an unknown object that was certainly standing in the midst of skin and muscle. However, I shoved the feeling aside and remained staring forward.

"I'm glad you moved here," whispered Opal airily, her tone always calm and low.

"I'm glad too," I lied forcing a tight smile, I should've known better than to lie to Opal because she narrowed her eyes steely at me.

"Don't lie to me unless it's absolutely necessary," She hissed softly, lowering her eyes to my cluttered sheets of paper, I had forced into the folder.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up.

"Oh," I gasped snatching them carefully from her. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just a mess of notes and such from school."

"Like I said don't lie to me unless it's absolutely necessary," She flashed me a smile and winked playfully before folding her arms tight across her chest. "You'll be telling me of it later, I'm sure of it. Being rather magical myself I should know."

I glanced around to see if my mom noticed but she was bobbing her head joyfully to the beat of song. Safira was on her phone, of course. Declan and Dylan were discussing animatedly about sports. However, if Dylan or Safira happened to listen to the conversation I wouldn't mind both were magically gifted.

"Alright," I sighed defeated. "I might as well tell you now before you poke your nose into it later—yes you do that. Anyways, it's another assignment but this one is far more crucial than the others are. I'll tell it to you later in the safety confines of my new room."

She nodded once curtly and began fingering gingerly a colorful friendship bracelet. It was the one I gave her before she moved to La Push; Dylan bore one quite similar on his wrist as well.

"Y'know I hate it here," She said misery coloring her soft voice. "I feel so misunderstood. They used to look at me like I was a freak just because I was new. I'm rather pleased to know I won't be the freak for a while thanks to you," She added with a cheeky smile.

I laughed airily grasping her hand and giving it a friendly squeeze. Dylan twisted in his seat to give us a brilliant grin before pointing up at a two-story house. Its was an old, Victorian style home with peeling lavender paint with a vast porch that had swing and a dramatic amount of plants. Tongues of emerald green vine snaked their way down the pale lavender walls to the bed of vegetation on the ground. A gargantuan tree with a bushy sweep of branches loomed next to a window with dainty, lace curtains. It was an easy escape unless I loss my footing, but I needed to claim that room fast.

"Come on children," My mother jumped off the car with cat-like ability, her small eyes glowing. "Opal your mom must be waiting inside. Gosh, I haven't been in this house since I finished high school!"

Right, we got my grandmother's house. I hope she didn't die in there the last thing I need was a ghost following me around all day. I glanced around as I got out of the car. The house seemed out of place compared to some of the other houses. Ours seemed lighter compared to some of the darker shaded houses. Well, of course our was lighter in color but it also seemed more cheery. That is until I saw this delightful, small buttery yellow house down the slope almost engulfed with trees and flowers.

"I'm sure as hell not going to enjoy coming over here," Opal suddenly snapped glaring at the yellow, picturesque house.

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"Because of them," Dylan answered helping me carry my luggage, which wasn't much.

I looked towards the yellow house where a group of muscled men were shoving their way to get inside. I almost laughed at how childish they seemed and how ironic it was considering their massive sizes.

"Stop ogling them it's quite gross actually," Opal growled wrapping her slender fingers firmly around my wrist and yanking me towards the wide open door.

One of them, who seemed to be one of the youngest turned and nudged another one. They both grinned and waved as Opal dragged me inside. I grimaced, glared at Opal and tried to drown my mother's constant squeals of joy.

I took in my surroundings, feeling remorse. Everything fitted perfectly into the cool color palette of the weather here. The walls were a soft, cool gray and the floors a dull oak. The sofas were white as snow and the wooden furniture was furnished perfectly. I could see the small details of the La Push culture like the small dream catchers and pictures of the great majestic wolves from the absurd tales from here.

I smiled at mom as she twirled around loving the feeling of being home. I couldn't bear to tell her I saw no similar ties to my past life. She had chosen to start a new one, turn the page to a fresh, new start. Something I couldn't quite fathom. I didn't need a new start.

"Oh everything's so perfect here," She beamed, her dark eyes lit up with emotion. "Everyone's so nice. It's the perfect little town to settle in, just like Forks."

I wasn't so sure I could agree with her. Forks was oozing with supernatural beings. Humans were just so oblivious to that which for once I was thankful for it. Of course, I'm sure La Push held some supernatural too.

A vaguely familiar woman stepped towards us. She had dark, glossy hair pulled back into a tight bun and a sleek dress. She gave a warm smile and her arms flew open ready for me. I ran towards her, remembering the warmth of my godmother and Opal's mother, Gabby.

"Oh," She gasped as she slipped her arms around me. "I missed you too, Marie. Jane, is it nice? I moved things around, bought some things you know to make it more modern. I got the neighbors to agree to repaint the house once you're settled."

Opal groaned loudly and Gabby gave her a look but Opal didn't stop showing her emotions about the neighbors. She was grumbling about what a pack of idiots they were.

"Enough Opal May Cress!" Gabby scolded as she let go of me. "I don't want you speaking about them like that. They're decent folk, child not some type of aliens or something. Even then, what gives you the right to speak about them like that? I'm sorry about that Jane, come I want you to see the backyard."

"Stupid parents," Opal grumbled. "Never listen that's what they do. I'm telling you Marie don't hang out with that lot of gorillas they're bad luck! They're like secret mafia members or something."

"Anyways," Dylan interrupted suddenly. "Need help with the rest of the stuff? I got nothing else to do and my mom doesn't get out until an hour or so. But she'll be heading here anyways I think our mothers would like to catch up. They haven't seen each other since we moved away because of their jobs."

"Um, yeah thanks," I gave him a genuine smile.

I spent most of my afternoon adding my things to my new room. I ended up in the room with the tree by it, which was also facing the yellow house. Grace, Dylan's mother and his twin bothers Dwight and Darren and Claire Opal's sister arrived earlier. Claire right away headed to Safira's room, Grace, of course, headed to where my mom was and Dwight and Darren went to hang out with Declan.

Dylan and I were studying the files Abel and Tatum had given me on my bed.

"So, basically they're making you kidnap a kid?" He said fluttering the papers around.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Are you ever going to detach yourself from the window Opal? I thought you hated the steroid pumped neighbors."

"I do," She answered, her eyes still fixed at the yellow house. "This stupid tree won't let me get a good view!"

"Stop ogling them it's quite gross actually," I giggled, echoing her words from earlier. Dylan chuckled with me.

"I'm not ogling I'm observing with style!" She whined her curly hair bouncing. "I want to see them get high and start rolling around the grass. I need proof! Now, Dylan make yourself a good wizard and help me clear up some of these branches."

"I don't know," Dylan cocked his head to the side, prodding his chin with his finger in thought. "I though you said you we're a talented witch who didn't need help last time I tried to help you. Your words not mine and why do insist on getting proof? Everyone's past the rumors except you."

"That's 'because they're not rumors!" She hissed swiveling around, her eyes flashed and her hair resembled Medusa's snake hair. "I will not stop until I have proof!" She crept closer wiggling her finger at Dylan who backed away slightly. "I KNOW IT'S TRUE! SO DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME OTHERWISE!"

I tried to keep myself from giggling but I couldn't help myself. Dylan bursted out laughing at the same time I did. Opal's nostrils flared and her eyes flashed some more before she went back to the window dragging a seat this time with her.

"I don't know why you think it's so funny," She snapped.

"That's 'cause you look a bull, gem," Dylan chuckled.

"Don't call me gem!" She yelled and crossed her arms glaring at the house outside.

"Honestly, Opal you look like a stalker staring out there," I said getting up from my bed. "You were the one that wanted to know about my new assignment."

"Yeah and I heard it," She said slowly. "Now, I'm busy watching my prey wind itself into my net."

"Wow, your prey? Really?" Dylan chuckled, his eyes brimming with mirth.

"Yes, my prey," She muttered. "Oh look! They're dinning. That means they must be eating something that's full of drugs. Let's go get a better look! C'mon!"

Opal sprinted out the door. I looked at Dylan he shrugged and shoved the papers in the folder and under the bed. We took off after her, I nearly tripped on the stairs but Dylan caught me before there was any damage.

"Mom we'll be back in a few just getting some air," Opal screamed running out the door.

"Alright kid!" Gabby called back. They were probably to preoccupied to even care.

I bounced onto the porch with Dylan by my side. We all rushed out towards the slope were the trees began to get a little thicker. I honestly had know idea how I managed to get a good view of this house from my room but it was possible.

"Get down!" Opal hissed lowly, waving her hands motioning towards the ground.

We fell down, letting the foliage engulf us. I could see a burly man with a brilliant smile beaming at beautiful woman with a trio of scars running jaggedly down her face. I could see more men all tan and heavily built. I saw nothing wrong with them. They looked like a big, tight-knitted family.

"Why are we spying on them again?" I whispered.

"Yeah, why are you spying on them?" a rough, thunderous voice broke out.

I jumped up at the voice and rapidly swiveled to see another burly man with flared nostrils sporting a tattoo with a very intricate design (that somehow shaped into wolves) on his right, hard muscled shoulder.

"Paul Lahote," Opal sneered, she shoved Dylan forward as he we stood up. "I'm not afraid of you I have Dylan and he's fearless."

Of course, Dylan was saying other wise. "It was her idea! She dragged me into this! Her! The maniac! Opal Cress! Don't kill me man I'm pretty sure I left the faucet running at home and need to go shut it off! On second thought my house might be flooded kill me man!"

"He's not going to kill you Dylan," said another voice, except this one held a note of authority to it.

The burly man I had seen earlier with scarred woman stood in front of me along with a bunch of other men. I could see a familiar teenage girl head our way. It was my old babysitter's daughter of when I used to live here a long time ago. I'd recognized her face anywhere.

"Kim," I sighed in relief.

"You know them Kim?" asked another man snaking his arm around her face and giving her a brilliant smile.

"Of course I do!" She chimed she made her way towards us pushing the Paul guy away. "Marie it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since you were a little kid! Oh and you two have grown so much too!"

Kim proceeded to wrap her arms around me and swing me slightly. She smelled like roses. She smiled at me and let go and went to hug Opal who was frozen and Dylan who seemed more than eager to help her but quickly stopped when the one who had his arms around Kim earlier growled.

"I'm sure they meant no trouble Sam," she said loudly. "Right guys?"

Opal flashed a forced smile. "Right we meant no harm anyways we need to go."

"Not so fast," Paul thundered. "They were spying on all of you. The key word spying."

"We were not!" Opal disagreed swiftly.

"Yes you were!" Paul retorted.

"Paul they're kids," the guy holding Kim said. "C'mon man, give them a break we used to do that all the time."

"Oh shut up Jared," Paul snapped briskly. "It's different because…well you know why."

"Jared's right Paul," the authority voice one said.

"Yeah, I know but Sam—"Sam cut off Paul shortly.

"Enough Paul," He commanded. "Now you three run along before I tell your mother's you've been snooping around."

"Uh, bye Kim!" Dylan waved; he looked at Paul before making his way around him.

Opal grumpily stalked away dragging her feet roughly and swatting the plants madly.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized. "My first impression is horrible but I can assure you I'm not usually like that. Goodnight sir."

I gave them one hard look before trudging away.

"You have school tomorrow," Opal told me leading me up the slope. Dylan was stopped and waited as we approached.

"Oh, right," I muttered. "Mom told me earlier. I hate it, really."

"School's not so bad," Dylan said. "I mean we've got loads of jerks but that's typical for high schools, right? You'll be alright kid." He grabbed me and pressed me closer to him, ruffling me hair like he would to a child.

"I'm not a kid," I stuck my tongue out childishly. "Although it may seem so. Also, I'm only a couple of months younger than you but that doesn't mean I'm a kid."

"Everyone's a child at heart Marie," He grinned brightly. "Especially you." He pointed at me and Opal snorted lowly.

"Oh, stop it," Opal giggled. "We're sophomores now. Enough of that."

"I still feel like a freshman," Dylan added gleefully. "Those days never aged for me."

"That makes no sense," Opal shook her head.

"Sure it does," Dylan lolled his head onto my shoulder as we walked through the door. "To me."

"Whatever Pete Pan," I smiled at him and Opal rolled her eyes.

"You two are so…"Opal was cut short by my mother's boisterous laughter.

"Never mind that," Dylan said. "Let's get to dinner I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Opal pointed out.

"Well, then that's not new news is it," He chuckled happily walking off into what I assumed was the kitchen.

"That kid always gets that way after seeing Kim Connweller," Opal shook her head, laughing softly despite herself. "It's like he's high afterwards. Still believes he's got a chance with her even though she's completely joined at the hip with Jared Cameron. They've been together for a long time but he never loses hope. It's quite admiring really."

"So, that was the guy," I asked.

"Yeah," She nodded leading me past our obviously drunk moms and into the kitchen where everyone was eating. "It's quite sick, really. How he had ignored her for years and boom, he's suddenly worshipping the ground she walks on. I think it's because females can trance a man into buying drugs, you know. Like on TV and stuff. Just promise me you won't talk to them or fall for any," emphasis on the any. "of them."

"I promised," I promised sincerely staring directly into her blue eyes. "Now, let's eat."

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review before putting it on your favorites or alerts. Tomorrow we get to see the Black Pack. This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written for this site. Well, bye.


End file.
